The prior art includes numerous patents directed to hand-operated tools for conveniently opening eggs. See generally Talbot U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,584, Donovan U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,813 and Tomola U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,921. Also generally pertinent are Schneider 824,748, Romero U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,573, and Warren U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,837 and 4,137,838. However, as will appear below, the present invention includes material improvements over the tools shown in these references.